Some Night
by MsDea
Summary: Halt lever i vår tid (2013) och denna berättelse kommer att handla om hans liv. Det kommer absolut inte bli en dans på blommor. Det kommer att vara som att han har fötts in i tiden, inte som om han har åkt en massa år fram i tiden.
1. Chapter 1

Some Nights

Sammanfattning: Halt lever i vår tid (2013) och denna berättelse kommer att handla om hans liv. Det kommer absolut inte bli en dans på blommor. Det kommer att vara som att han har fötts in i tiden, inte som om han har åkt en massa år fram i tiden.

Kapitel 1

I en stol inne på rektorns kontor satt Halt och såg sig omkring. Detta var inte första gången som han var där inne. Förmodligen inte sista heller. Detta var tredje gången denna vecka, och det var alltid för samma sak. Halts ögon rörde sig fram och tillbaka när han studerade väggarna. Priser för bästa rektorn satt uppsatta tydligt så att alla som kom in såg diplomen direkt. Halt snöpte på munnen, uppblåsta gubbe. Hela rummet var oklanderligt städat, men Halt tvivlade på att det var rektorn själv, förmodligen någon av städerskorna som fick extra betalt för det.

Uttråkad gäspade Halt medan han väntade på att de välbekanta stegen utanför kontoret skulle höras. Det enda som hördes just nu var det fridfulla surret från en pump i akvariet som stod för sig själv i ena hörnet. Halt trodde att han förmodligen var mer bekant med det ljudet än någon annan på hela skolan. Utom rektorn då. Mitt i rummet stod det överdrivet stora skrivbordet med ett par pappershögar prydligt staplade ovanpå varandra. På ena sidan stod en ensam telefon och på den andra låg ett antal pennor uppradade. Halt antog att det bara var för syns skull, det mesta var förmodligen nertryckta i lådor som satt utmed skrivbordet.

Halt vred snabbt huvudet mot dörren när han hörde ett par steg utanför rummet. Efter några sekunder kunde han konstatera att det var två personer. Minst en av dem en kvinna, från klac ljudet att döma. Den andra var förmodligen rektorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Some Nights 2

Sammanfattning: Halt lever i vår tid (2013) och denna berättelse kommer att handla om hans liv. Det kommer absolut inte bli en dans på blommor. Det kommer att vara som att han har fötts in i tiden, inte som om han har åkt en massa år fram i tiden.

Kapitel 2

Dörren öppnades och Halt möttes av två bistra ansikten. Det ena tillhörde, som han hade gissat, en kvinna. Mer noga hans mentor, Tilde Wallin. Halt tyckte lite synd om henne, eftersom han visste om att detta var hennes första jobb och alltså var hans klass hennes första mentorsklass. Och så fick hon hans klass. För Halt var mer än väl medveten om hur jobbigt hon fick det med hans som elev. Tildes ansikte var som hugget i sten när hon såg på honom med en blandad blick. Blicken var fylld med både ilska och besvikelse. Hon hade tydligen trott från deras förra möte att hon hade förvandlat honom till den perfekta eleven. Hon hade fått honom att lova att han skulle sköta sig alldeles perfekt fram till skolavslutningen, då hon skulle slippa se honom på flera veckor. Halt hade lovat att han skulle sköta sig. Lämna in arbeten i tid, plugga på helgerna, gå på extra hjälpen efter skolan och framför allt låta bli att hamna i bråk. Och han hade försökt, utan att lycka.

Den andra personen var rektorn, Karl Lindström, en surmulen medelålders man som förmodligen började beklaga att han var rektor på just den här skolan, och inte en annan. Rektorns blick var varken besviken eller ilsken, den vara mera trött, kanske för att han visste att han en än gång skulle behöva prata med Halt igen och samtidigt veta att det förmodligen inte skulle hjälpa. Tills skillnad från hans mentor, som verkade tro att allt löste sig med samtal.

Halt såg tyst på när rektorn satte sig ner med en tung suck i sin stol bakom skrivbordet och såg ut att sjunka ihop som en säck när han lutade sig bakåt, men sträckte ändå på sig lite så att han nådde formulären för kvarsittning. Medan rektorn satt sig hade även Tilde gjort det, men hon hade satt sig bredvid Halt, och till skillnad från rektorn hade hon inte satt sig så bekvämt som det var möjligt. Istället satt hon som om hon hade en käpp i ryggen med händerna hårt knäppta i knät, medan hon väntade på rektorns tal.

Halt såg nyfiket på rektorn, och undrade vad han skulle säga denna gång, för enligt Halt var det inte mycket mer kvar att säga som han inte redan hade sagt och rektorn tänkte förmodligen samma sak, för han sa inget på en lång stund. Istället tog han onödigt lång tid på sig att fylla i formuläret som Halt sedan skulle få ge till den lärare som hade kvarsittningstiden idag.

Tills slut harklade sig Tilde så att både Halt och rektorn hoppade till och såg på henne. Med en menad blick fick hon rektorn att inse att tiden hade gått och att hon varken hade lust eller ville sitta där och höra på skrapande från pennan. Rektorn nickade lite för sig själv medan han la ner pennan och såg på Halt med en blick som inte var särskilt road.

Halt såg lugnt tillbaka på rektorn, och rektorn undrade hur det kom sig att denna elev kunde ta det så lugnt när han satt inne hos rektorn, och visste om att han skulle få en utskällning. Men pojken var kanske van vid detta laget att han visste vad som skulle komma. _Det borde han i alla fall vara, tänkte rektorn beskt. Det skulle jag ha varit i alla fall._

Till Tildes förtjusning och Halts besvikelse tog rektorn äntligen till orda med en överdrivet högljudd harkling.


End file.
